In The Dream World of the Digital World That Never Was (Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon's Story)
Shoutmon made it to the World That Never was Shoutmon: Was this? The Organization Digimon's world? ???: Shoutmon? He saw Gumdramon and Damemon Shoutmon: Guys. You're here too? Damemon: Yes. We are. Shoutmon: But it can't be. We get all seven Crest already. So we've better be awaken again in the real world. Gumdramon: So, why are we here? ????: Aw, what's wrong with you? Gumdramon: Who's there! Show yourself! Then someone is aim to them ???: We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here. But it looks like it's gonna pay off. He fired and they dodge it and it was Devimon Gumdramon: You're a part of this? Devimon: Look. Let's hit these plot point in order, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon... Veemon, Dorumon, Hawkmon. First, you must be wondering what about your review itinerary. "Why are we here, not back home?" The question is simple. We brought you to this place, boys! Hijacked your little slumber party before it starts. And even since, we've been both your companions and your constant guides. Gumdramon: Before it started? All: (Gasp) The person in the rode! Shoutmon: And so that Digimon in the black coat, and Apocalymon... Devimom: That's right. You were able to go back in time to just before your home became a sleeping world, only because a part version of you already existed there. And I can see, in the past, you already met the Rode guy. Thats right, he was there then to make sure you ended up here now. Shoutmon: That's Insane! Why would we end up? Devimon: It sure is. It's too perfect. Who'd ever believe it? Which is why you loser never saw it coming. You thought you were off doing some kind of test, was it? Well, test this one- how come you're wearing the same clothes if you're already back home, Boys? You are not gonna wake up, Alright? Look- there's not really versus dreams anymore. There's just you, us and this. Damemon: I see. Not really. And why? At least- me, Shoutmon and Gumdramon know who to blame for it! Devimon n Oh, I see you still have that angry look down, Boys. But, here is where I tag out. I got jus a few more hoops I gotta jump through. He disappeared and he's above them, he shoot and it surrounded Ace and it make 43 Black Coated Group ????: Come with me. Then Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon look so sleepy Devimon: Good night. In Shoutmon Dream He's in Tokyo Shoutmon: Where am I? Wait... He saw the Bagra Army and the Xros Hearts having fight Shoutmon: This is my partner's world and that means, I am fighting the Bagra Army who trying to take over the Digital World and the Human World. Then a Digimon is behind him ???: Yes. This was where it started. At this point, I still have no idea that I was talking to myself. He cast away his bodily form just to set me on the appointed path. Shoutmon: Why's that? ???: That is Quartzmon produced to just a heart- the being you and your friends called "Lucemon" Then the Person in the Rode appears in front of Shoutmon Shoutmon: Ah! Then Shoutmon look so sleep. In Damemon's Dream Damemon Wake up that night Damemon: Him... He saw a Version of Him, Gumdramon and Shoutmon Damemon: Was that? ???: Yes. The point in time that Devimon mentioned. Damemon: Me and my friends, right before my world was swallowed by the darkness after the Battle of Quartzmon? ???: To move through time, you must leave your body behind. Lucemon first send me on my way, and then placed himself here when the time was right. That is what set all these events in motion. Damemon: How come? That he knew everything that would happen? ???: Nope, not everything. But remember, Lucemon possessed Psychemon and saw his experiences in real time. Damemon: So? That could only tell him a lot. How did he know I would be here after I came back to protect Yuu? ???: Simple. Then the World have been covered to darkness, and Damemon saw Yuu heading towards him Damemon: Yuu! He disappeared, and then Damemon look so sleepy. Gumdramon's Dream Gumdramon has ended up in Traverse Town and saw alot of him Gumdramon: Huh? ???: You've been here many times. Your first journey... Your voyage through memories... In the Datascape... In your dreams. Relieved again and again... Like déjà vu. Just like Shoutmon Who wants to become a Digimon King. Gumdramon saw Fuyunyan heading to the 3 District Gumdramon: Fuyunyan? Then Jibanyan and his friends has appeared in front of him, and they look at the Star that has been blink out, they went off and then Hidabat is heading to the 3rd District, so Gumdramon is going there Dracmon: (Voice) Gumdramon! He look so sleepy and then he's in the World that never was Gumdramon: Where am I? He saw Shoutmon and Damemon Gumdramon: Guys. Where are we? Shoutmon: I don't know where we are? Then he saw Fuyunyan and his Friends ran off All: Guys! They're going after them and they saw Yuuya, Nikorai, Taiga Shoutmon: Taiga? Gumdramon: Nikorai? Damemon: Yuuya? They're gonna leave Shoutmon: Guys, wait! They stop them Shoutmon: We have a message for you. We meant to tell you once this was all over. Then they turned into Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon Gumdramon: What the? Damemon: Who... Are you? Then Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has a Single Tear Gumdramon: What the? Shoutmon: Did I have a... Damemon: What's wrong with me? Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon left Shoutmon: Hey! Psychemon: (Voice) Please, Wake up! Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon went off to find them and they saw three Black Coated Person Shoutmon: Look. Can you tell why you're running away? They removed their hood and it was Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumom Shoutmon: Veemon? Gumdramon: Dorumon? Damemon: Hawkmon? What are you doing? Are we dreaming? They nodded means no Shoutmon: Well, can you tell us? Veemon: This could have been the other way around? Shoutmon: What? Hawkmon: But it really has to be you and your friends. Gumdramon: What are you saying? Dorumon: There are so many years that are connected to yours. You're me, because I am you. So you can feel what I felt. Veemon: I'm you, Shoutmon. Hawkmon: And I'm you, Damemon. Shoutmon: (Sigh) Guys, you're you. You don't digivolve like us, but we're not the same. Gumdramon: We wanted to tell you something. That the real you will remember everything that you have, so you can be with him, because you're real. They look so surprised Veemon: Shoutmon... Gumdramon... Damemon.. Listen... That's why it has to be you. Veemon hold Shoutmon's Hand, Dorumon hold hands to Gumdramon and Hawkmon hold his hand to Damemon, and all of Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon's Memories flowed into them, and then they disappeared and Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon felt the Pain Shoutmon: Oh no, this one again! What was it that you want from us?! Psychemon: (Voice) Boys, don't chase the dreams. They'll led you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from. Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon is Heading that way and they found their friends and their partners Gumdramon: Taigiru! Dracmon! Damemon: Yuu! Oppossummon! Shoutmon: Taiki! Psychemon! We found you! Then they turned into, Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon Shoutmon: Who? Agunimon & Beetlemon: Bearmon. Lobomon & Socerymon: Kotemon. Loweemon & Kazemon: Kumamon. Then Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon has turned into Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon All: What? They want them to hold their hand, they're gonna do it and then they're stop, and then Agunimon and the other is walking off, they are chasing them, but they run slowing Damemon: What happening? Gumdramon: I don't know! Psychemon: (Voice) Shoutmon! Dracmon: (Voice) Gumdramon! Oppossummon: (Voice) Damemon! Please! Psychemon: (Voice) Please, Wake up! Shoutmon! Then they disappeared All: Stop! Then they saw a Light and they have a Memory, about how they met Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon. And then they saw Lucemon Shoutmon: What the? Then they blast off to somewhere